novatos
by sasuhinakushinata
Summary: han pasado dos años desde que termino la guerra , sasuke y hinata aprenderan que son muy jovenes para ... bueno pero definitivamente eso los hacia felices . " hinata es idolatrada como la diosa luna" un asco de resumen , onegai denle una oportunidad - que yo tambien soy novata. capitulo 3!
1. Chapter 1

Los novatos

Tras haber pasado un año, en el mundo shinobi estaba regido por la paz, todo gracias a la unión entre países, y desde luego a los héroes tanto conocidos como anónimos.

Descubrieron el plan de madara uchiha , su finalidad era en si despojar a los ultimo dos jinchurikis y despertar al juubi, a si poder lanzar un genjutsu sobre la luna y a si controlar a todo ser viviente como le plazca. Pero lo que no sabían … ni si quiera los kage era que para poder liberar al juubi y unir el alma sellada de este en la luna era que ese sello solo una sola persona podría sacarlo … ni si quiera el mismo madara podía liberar el sello sobre el astro plateado , pero si sabia quien podía ,era una poderosa kunoichi que había dado su vida al sabio de los seis caminos para sellar al biju . madara conto la historia de la kunoichi perteneciente a un clan de técnicas espirituales protejidos por los salvajes lobos que ellos criaban , cuando la noticia se propago que la jefa del clan de los lobos había muerto su pueblo fue atacado por otros clanes, todo era un caos, destrucción,muerte … su objetivo – el cuerpo de su jefa , asi que un grupo que había escapado , entre ellos una anciana, utilizo sus poderes espirituales en el cuerpo , con un jutsu único en su clan saco el espíritu de la jefa del clan e hizo unas posiciones de manos …. Estaba llegando a su limite pero había logrado su cometido su bondadosa matriarca regresaría a la vida , no importaba cuanto tardaría solo lamentaba no poder estar hay cuando ella reencarnase.

Naruto,bee,gai y kakashi se preguntaba si lo que decía el uchiha mayor era cierto ... quizás lo era.

Óbito sabía que hacer solo tendría que ir por… ella, por hinata hyuga reencarnación de la jefa del clan de los lobos, kushinata. En ese momento sasuke el vengador uchiha hacia acto de presencia, su pelea con naruto se definiría hay, tenía que cortar ese lazo que el rubio cree que aún existe.

Mientras que naruto y sasuke tenían su pelea final, gai, bee – con el hachibi- y kakashi trataban de detener a madara…. Óbito ya había capturado a la hyuga - faltaba tan poco para poder ver ese mundo sumergido en tsukuyoimi – ya madara se encargaría de romper el sello del espíritu de la ojiperla, para que saliera a flote los poderes que debería tener.

Rasengan y chidori chocaron haciendo una explosión alrededor, no sabían dónde estaban solo podían ver sus recuerdos, todas esas misiones y tiempo libre que habían pasado - sasuke se lo prometí a itachi, le dije que te haría cambiar porque yo nunca te dejare solo sasuke…. Para…para mi tu eres mi hermano – cuando se disipo el humo se pudo ver al uzumaki y al uchihadandose un apretón de manos – ahora hay que detener a madara, este mundo nos necesita teme -.

Su único ojo visible no sabía lo que estaba viendo: gai estaba inconsciente en el suelo, bee aun peleaba con el uchiha pero lo que más le impacto fue cuando óbito regreso cargando a la heredera hyuga como si fuera un costal , la dejaba en el suelo e intercambiaba lugar de pelea con madara mientras que el ya casi se le agotaba su chacre pero no dejaba de preguntarse….. ¿acaso hinata era aquella mujer que madara había mencionado? . las acciones de madara le dio la repuesta , mas aun cuando veía como una especie de rayo proveniente de la luna caia sobre la peliazul .

Tanto naruto como sasuke lucharon contra madara , mientras que la peliazul estaba rodeada de cuatro lobos y resplandecia cual diosa de la luna , kakashi le había explicado a óbito todo sobre rin , al saber la verdad quizo enmendar lo que había hecho pero madara lo había herido mortalmente, murió pero recibió un perdón de parte de kakashi.

Sasuke y naruto derrotaron a madara , pero no pudieron evitar que el juubi – incompleto despertara – en eso una nueva hinata se encargo , poco después llegaron los ninjas que habían sobrevivido y amigos de la academia , se escucho gritos de victoria . …. Por fin todo había acabado.


	2. Chapter 2

Antes que nada es cierto lo redacte pésimo ( T_T ) espero que me disculpen , lo que pasa es que tengo fiebre … gomene , bueno aquí si no lo entendieron (eso esta mas que obio) :

- Kakashi le dijo lo que había pasado con rin , por ende haciendo que óbito se lamentara por su equivocación y por ultimo enfrentando a madara …. No sobrevivio .

- en la pelea definitiva entre naruto y sasuke , nuestro rubio lindo hizo cambiar a sasu-kun , luego los dos enfrentan a madara y terminan victoriosos … siiiii!.

- en cuanto a hina ( kawaiii hasta su nombre es lindo, jijiji) ella resulto ser la resurrección de la jefa del clan tsuki , por lo tanto aquella kunoichi era la única que podía sacar el espíritu del juubi que fue sellado en la luna (por el mismo riokudo senin y kushinata) , su personalidad y sentimientos cambia después de descubrir sus verdaderos poderes.

- el juubi – incompleto fue liberado en el momento en que madara estaba controlando a hinata, cuando madara fue derrotado hinata logro controlar al juubi .

Bueno creo que hasta hay – a partir de aquí será "dos años después de la guerra" y los acontecimientos después de la guerra, relatados por sasuke … mas o menos.

Los personajes de naruto son propiedad de masashi kishimoto-sama , si no itachi y gaara serían mios … nyaaahhh!.

Relato…

Se removio en su sitio al sentir el sol en pleno rostro, fue abriendo sus ojos carbón aun algo sonñoliento , no quería despertar … quería seguir sintiendo el calor de ese pequeño cuerpo que estaba entre sus brazos desde hace seis meses. Respiro el aroma a lilas que emanaba su cabello azulino. Recordó como fue que ella la kunoichi mas hermosa y fuerte de konoha lo había escogido a él, ella pudo haber escogido al hokage –usuratonkachi, mejor no recordaba esa parte… no quería agriarse el día.

**Flash back…de sasuke**

Cuando regresaron a konoha lo primero que se hizo fue llevar a hinata hyuga al hospital ya que aún estaba inconsciente y se peligraba su vida ya que no sabían que fue exactamente todo ese poder que libero he hizo que el juubi desapareciera, mientras tsunade tenía el trabajo de contabilizar y hacer saber a los aldeanos las bajas que causo la guerra. El equipo médico de konoha demostró sus habilidades ante la gran cantidad de heridos durante las pimeras semanas .

Poco apoco konoha se fue restableciendo , se había hecho la ceremonia de los caidos en combate, los ninjas heridos se recuperaban en el calor de sus hogares, tsunade había resibido el pergamino donde las firmas de los cuatro hokages que confirmaban que la alianza shinobi continuaba , shikamaru ocupo el puesto de su padre a pesar de que decía que era muy problemático , chouji,shino y kiba estaban siendo entrenados para ocupar sus futuros puestos como lideres de sus clanes , estos dos ultimos visitaban a hinata que aun no despertaba , mientras el tenia audiencias con el consejo … ya que el y naruto obtuvieron la victoria frente a madara no fue penado a ir a la cárcel pero estaría en supervisión por el mismísimo dobe.

Pasaron dos meses cuando hinata se despertó , los nueve novatos fueron a visitarla con la presencia de la hokage , cuando llegaron hiashi el padre de hinata estaba saliendo del hospital. En la habitación de la ojiperla estaba el equipo de gai , neji tenia a su prima en sus brazos ya que aun estaba débil , las kunoichis se pusieron a llorar de felicidad del despertar de su amiga , la hokage interrumpio los lloriqueos de las chicas y empezó a revisarla y hacerle preguntas sobre lo sucedido de su secuestro por parte de madara y donde estaba el juubi.

Hinata aun se sentía aturdida pero les conto todo lo que paso. Al terminar de contar todo y aseverar de que ella es la reencarnación de kushinata todos quedaron sorprendidos con excepción de naruto y sasuke que ya sabían sobre el tema , sobre el juubi ella les hizo saber que su manada de lobos lo tenía controlado y que no iba a dar problemas por ahora. Tras dos semanas en el hospital después de su despertar regreso a la mansión hyuga .

Su regreso a casa fue algo que ella no se esperaba, todo el clan hyuga estaba en el salón de ceremonias incluyendo a su padre que le veía con ojos orgullosos y su hermana que la miraba con un destello de dulzura, ahora era la digna futura jefa del clan hyuga.

Naruto había empezado a actuar distinto ….. la mayoría de veces preguntaba sobre hinata esto causaba que sakura tuviera una mirada de tristeza todo esto lo presencio , estaba casi seguro que sakura sentía algo por el dobe .

Por las calles de konoha pudo ver por primera vez a hinata luego de su recuperación ….. su caballo azulino estaba amarrado en una coleta media que dejaba caer mechones en su cuello su cerquillo estaba para los costados haciendo que su rostro se enmarcara , traía puesto un kimono celeste oscuro con diseños plateados que le llegaba cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla haciendo ver su hermosa figura , en su espalda colgaba un gran pergamino y estaba acompañada por un lobo blanco. Desde aquel momento no solo los aldeanos si no que el sasuke uchiha puso sus ojos sobre aquella mujer de mirada segura pero dulce ,de su hermosa sonrisa , de aquellos ojos perlados , de aquella luz de pureza ….. definitivamente una diosa , una diosa de la luna.

Tsunade lo había mandado a el para escoltar a hinata , la misión consistía en que la hyuga encontrara al juubi y luego el se encargaría… depues .llegaron al espezo bosque donde ella invoco a cuatro lobos gigantes y luego saco el pergamino invocando al juubi. No sabia lo que esa mujer hacia ….. ella estaba tocando al juubi y este no se inmutaba solo la observaba , pareciera que ella transportara su puro chakra a la bestia …. Quedo exhausta , tuvo que llevarla cargando se sentía bien el calor de su cuerpo pero de inmediato se reprochó así mismo.

Tuvo cinco misiones iguales a la anterior junto con hinata , al parecer la hyuga hacia que el juubi desapareciera en cada misión , su trabajo era de escoltarla y llevarla de regreso cargándola en su espalda …. Cuando el dejo de entablar todas las misiones que tuvo empezó a extrañar aquellos sonrrojos que le daba cuando el la llevaba sobre su espalda , su dulce voz cuando le hablaba …. Hasta que se dio cuenta hyuga hinata se había robado su corazón que latía de nuevo.

Descubrió que el dobe de su amigo gustaba de hinata , no perdió el tiempo y se dispuso a buscarla y decirle sus sentimientos aunque hiriera su orgullo antes que perderla . cuando la encontró estaba en el campo de entrenamiento el lobo blanco rondaba … ella estaba hablando con el baka – eso quería decir que había llegado tarde. Cuando terminaron de hablar naruto tenia un destello de tristeza asi que se acercó a hinata , bajo un árbol de cerezo estaban hablando hasta que el azabache acorto la distancia de sus rostros unieron sus labios con movimientos suaves mientra que ella se sonrojaba y el tnia una sonrisa de soslayo….. ese fue su comienzo , el de sasuke uchiha y su hime.

**Fin flash back**

Su hime empezó a despertar aun la tenia abrazada, poso su mano en su apenas abultado vientre de tres meses ….. sabía que eran jóvenes ,"novato" de solo diesiocho años .. pero se acostumbraría la amaba , a ella y a su pequeño o quizas pequeña … aun no lo sabia .


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de naruto pertenecen al gran masashi kishimoto - sama …. Si fuera mio no pondría tanto relleno en el amine ….. Jodido chikara ¿alguien quiere ver esto? -_- .

Oh gracias a todos por sus reviews .. me hacen muy feliz y me motiva a que la inspiración no se vaya… arigato .

sayoNARA!

"redacción".

-_pensamientos_-

"**Hablan"**

Cap.3: confusion

.

.

.

.

Hacía un calor de los mil demonios. Soltó un bufido de molestia no solo por el calor sino que se estaba tardando mucho en llegar – _diablos- _quería hacerles saber que tenía que llegar para acompañar a hinata a hacer su primer chequeo pre-natal, no podía llegar tarde quería saber si la salud de su diosa y la de su pequeño está estable. Su misión era insignificante escoltar al señor feudal del fuego que había venido a hablar con la vieja esa a su "casa". Otro bufido salió de sus labios hubiera llegado hace horas a la aldea…. Pero no, detrás de el venia sus dos compañeros de equipo el futuro hokage y su esposa sakura. Rodo los ojos ante tanta melosidad que se profesaban. Se estaba hartando, tenía ganas de ver a su esposa a pesar que la misión empezó ayer ya la estaba extrañando. Definitivamente había cambiado y todo gracias a su diosa luna como era llamada por el mundo shinobi. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al saber que pronto ya no solo serían él y su esposa en aquella enorme casa cerca del bosque, aunque tendría que esperar unos seis meses más. Pudo ver a lo lejos los grandes portones así que acelero el paso.

**Teme, parece que llevas prisa ¡dattebayo!-**dijo el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna en el rostro.

**hmp-** fue la escueta respuesta del uchiha.

**¡Ahhhhh! ¿Porque demonios no hablas como una persona normal? ¡dattebayo!-** solto irritado el rubio , el bastardo de su amigo aún seguía con sus monosílabos. El uchiha rodo los ojos ante lo dicho por el rubio _–mira quién habla, baka_-.

**-Cierra la boca de** **una buena vez usuratonkachi-** se estaba enfadando a pesar de estar muy cerca no quería que hinata saliera de casa. Estaba casi seguro que si salía se toparía con se toparía uno que otro bastardo que se atrevían a mirar a su esposa de manera deseosa, cada vez que se daba cuenta de esas miradas deseaba activar el Susano … ya de eso se encargaría , no con el Susano pero un genjutsu no estaría mal …..

**Será mejor que nos apresuremos , tengo que hablar con stunade – sama** – tenia que saber sobre sus resultados de la prueba de sangre , y si confirmaba lo que sospechaba tenia que hacerse un…. Su rostro se tornó rosa, definitivamente sus sospechas eran ciertas pero quería que su sensei se lo confirmaba….._"_ _cual será la reacción de naruto"._

**Esta bien** – solto un suspiro mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol **– por cierto teme , no he visto a hinata en una semana …. Acaso esta de misión – **en realidad hinata uchiha no había sido vista desde que se entero de su embarazo , de eso ya hace una semana , su esposo no permitia que hiciera muchas cosas , su sobreprotección parecía a extremos…. Enfermiza , pero todo esto lo ignoraba el futuro hokage hasta el embarazo de la ojiperla.

Solto un bufido, ese sería el futuro hokage de konoha . se suponía que se lo había dicho cuando empezó la misión , sus palabras habían sido claras _" dobe , dentro de poco ya no sere el único uchiha" _ , pero con el poco coeficiente intelectual no entendio lo que le dijo. Quizás debería ser mas claro ….. sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al poner sus orbes negras en los portones de konoha . estaba hay ,ella , con un vestido blanco de tirantes a medio muslo , encima una chaqueta azulada que estaba abierta, zapatos negros sin plataforma , y su cabello suelto que le llegaba a la cadera y con su cerquillo a los costados dejando ver una frente pequeña. _"Simplemente una diosa"_

A penaz toco el piso se abalanzo contra ella , dándole un abrazo protector , oliendo ese aroma a flores que solo ella tenia . vio sus ojos perla y la beso , había necesitado del dulce sabor de los labios de su esposa, mientras ponía su mano en el briente apenas abultado de su diosa.

**Sasuke -kun bienvenido, te estábamos esperando** – le dio otro beso esta vez mas profundo, lo había extrañado tanto que no podía consiliar el sueño, sentía frio en su enorme casa, le falta alguien con brazos fuertes, aroma tan varonil, y esos ojos negros tan puestos a los suyos.

**Se supone que no devias salir , hasta que yo llegara** – lo solto algo molesto …. Si le hubiera pasado algo.

**Sasuke –kun no te enfades, no me paso nada … queríamos d-darte la bienvenida** – se sentía feliz , aunque nerviosa por hablar en tercera persona.

**Hinata –chan, cuanto tiempo sin verte … fuiste a una misión, o es que te peleaste con el teme … el puede ser un cabezotas pero te am**… - no pudo terminar le había caído dos golpes en la cabeza.

**Hina –chan , como has estado , esto del embarazo** **es como una epidemia**- dijo mientras soltaba una risita junto a la ojiperla , es que era cierto. Lee y su novia estaban esperando la llegada de su bebe que era dentro de poco . neji y tenten tenían a su pequeño recién nacido , shino y su futura esposa esperaban a una pequeña aun faltaba como cuatro meses para su nacimiento, shikamaru tenia que soportar a una malhumorada temari de seis meses de gestación , choji y su esposa ya tenían a su pequeño de dos mese de nacido , ino y sai esperaban a sus gemelos de tres meses … aunque ino no parecía tener un embarazo de gemelos su vientre parecía que iva a explotar o a nacer , ni que hablar de hinata y sasuke .

**Será mejor ir a ver a stunade en la torre, antes de que se vaya a algún lugar beber – **entrelazo su mano con las de su diosa.

- en la torre hokage -

Se escucho gritos y uno que otro golpe en el despacho hokage donde una rubia exuberante trataba de golper al tonto de su asistente temporal siendo parada por su pelirosa aprendiz junto a un naruto que está en el suelo molido y una pareja que se susurraba palabras de amor mientras estaban abrazados.

**Que tienes que decir naruto** – se tranquilizó un poco, ese rubio la hiva a matar de un infarto, es que el muy idiota había abierto de pura casualidad mientras buscaba otros papeles los sobres de las pruebas de sangre de hinata uchiha y ino yamanaka , el muy atrolondado había puesto la prueba de la uchiha en el sobre que decía ino yamanaka y viceversa.

**Stunade o –** **obachan … yo se lo dire a ino , fue una equivocación** – como lo tomaría , si bien sabia por medio de sus esposa que ino estaba presumiendo que iva a tener gemelos , es decir estaba ilusionada . cuando en realidad el teme y hina eran los que ivan a tener los gemelos.

**Creo que yo me encargare de eso stunade –sama …. Bueno quería saber sobre m-mis resultados** – no pudo evitar dar ese pequeño tartamudeo quería confirmar con lo que sospechaba, estaba ansiosa.

**Sakura** – solto un suspiro seguido de una sonrisa **– tenías razón… estas embarazada, tienes seis** **semanas, felicidades** - que era lo que escucho, sakura estaba embarazada. ivan a tener un hijo , una familia , pronto seria hokage definitivamente no cabía su felicidad .

**Sakura –chan, naruto –kun felicidades** – dijo una sonriente ojiperla no solo porque su esposo estuvo a punto de desmallarse cuando escucho que en realidad iban a tener gemelos, estaba feliz también por sus amigos , esto marcaria una nueva generación seguida de los nueve novatos y el equipo gai.

Disculpen peo tuve un pequeño bloqueo mental, estuvo algo aburrida este capítulo, pero ya se viene los capítulos interesantes siiiiiii! (creo) bueno espero estar mejorando con el tiempo y gracias por sus review me hacen feliz y a hinata –chan también, ella y yo amamos sus reviews.

sayoNARA !


	4. Chapter 4

Comentarios de una autora novata:

Ohayo! Ya vieron el manga esta interesantísimo… y nuestra hina estuvo presente.

Como ya vieron hubo "un intento de naruhina" el cual naruto ni le importo, hina está sufriendo por ese amor ciego que tiene – T_T - espero que se quite la venda de los ojos.

Bueno yyyy comencemos. Neeee!

Naruto no es de mi propiedad, es del gran masashi kishimoto. Sino itachi y gaara serían mis esclavos.

"redacción".

-_pensamientos_-

"**Hablan" **

Cap.4: visita a otousan

.

.

.

.

Parecía que hoy dios lo había librado de lo que más odia, desde luego sino el mismo se hubiera encargado de eso. Sentía una extraña sensación mientras caminaba junto con su luna – tomados de la mano por las calles de konoha – quizás cuando llegaran a su destino su paz y tranquilidad se esfumaría.

Todas sus molestias no se habían presentado en ningún momento, del cual estaba agradecido.

Primero que nada había que enumerar todo lo que le molestaba, quizás faltaría tiempo para ponerse a contarlas, solo las más notorias.

Que el usuratonkachi lo buscara temprano – en la mañana – a su casa, cuando hinata le da "los buenos días" _– podía ser más impertinente_ -.

Soportar al dobe cuando le repetía su ya preparado discurso para cuando tomara el mando de rokudaime hokage.

Los acosadores, que seguían viendo aunque sea de soslayo de forma comestible a su esposa _– a nadie le haría daño un genjutsu -_

Y el más reciente, sai e ino. Definitivamente se habían ido contra él. pero que culpa tenía, sí el futuro hokage mas idiota de todos los tiempos traspapelara los resultados de embarazo.

"**¿sasuke-kun, estas bien?"- **escucho la dulce voz de su esposa. Le dio un apretón en su mano, para tranquilizarla.

"**hay. Solo quiero encontrar al dobe para darle las gracias"- **sí, quería encontrárselo. Pero no para darle las gracias sino para torturarlo con las llamas de su amaterasu, el muy idiota había ventilado la noticia no solo de la paternidad del uzumaki y la suya propia.

Su luna le había dicho que tenía que decírselo hoy, la noticia de convertirlo en abuelo - "se pondrá muy feliz cuando le digamos que son gemelos"- dudaba de las palabras de su luna después de todo no tenía una relación normal con "hiashi-sama", en pocas palabras se soportaban cuando hinata estaba presente.

Adiós a su tranquila tarde con su esposa, ya que podía ver las puertas del barrio hyuga.

"**Hinata-sama, uchiha-san pasen. Hiashi-sama los está esperando"- **el guardia de la puerta hizo una reverencia al matrimonio uchiha.

"**hina-chan, te siento algo intranquila. Estas bien"- **pregunto con un tono de preocupación.

"**hay. Estoy bien… e-es solo que estoy nerviosa, no sé cómo reaccionaran- **soltó un suspiro cansado.

"**hmp"** – era molesto tener que estar en el territorio enemigo – su suegro, neji y su cuñadita hanabi – sin contar la cantidad de hyugas resentidos por haberles quitado a su adorada "hinata-sama".

Pero quizás pronto se libraría de su suegro. Ya se estaba imaginando la reacción del viejo ese, un_" infarto"_. Sonrió con malicia ante sus pensamientos.

"**hinata-sama"-** apareció de la nada neji.

"**nii-san, cuanto tiempo"- **sintió el abrazo protector de su primo.

"**Hmp,hyuga"- **no le gustaba nadita esas mañas para con su esposa, por muy hermanos que sean.

"**Uchiha"-** así de escueto fue neji.

"**neji nii-san, me gustaria ver a tenten y a hizashi-kun"-** quería saber cómo se encontraba su amiga y su bebe, no había podido estar presente en el nacimiento de su sobrino por unos asuntos que tenía con okami amaterasu – su lobo guardián y de su entera confianza – se tenía que revisar los sellos del juubi, ya que lo tenían en un sueño profundo que al parecer el demonio no quería abandonar pero se tenía que ser muy cuidadoso, con respecto a un demonio como ese.

"**ya los veras. Los estábamos esperando"- **se introdujeron en la mansión.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~en el despacho~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Se sentía una extraña energía oscura que eran transmitidas por unos ojos carbón y unos perlados- ya con muchos años- parecía que se lanzaran maldiciones y truenos con solo la mirada, hasta se podía sentir algo de frio.

Es que no era para menos. Delante de sus perlados iris se encontraba su adorado yerno. Que le había arrebatado a su princesa, aquella que debería tener el cargo como jefa del clan hyuga y no como ¡matriarca del clan uchiha!

"**bueno… otousan, sasuke-kun y yo tenemos que decirles algo importante… pues.. "-**lavoz de su pequeña hermana la interrumpió.

"**lo siento nee-san, ya está preparado el comedor"- **se dirigieron al amplio comedor, necesita calmarse ¿Cuál sería la reacción de su otousan? Después de todo estaba casada así que como en todo matrimonio pues los hijos llegan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ En la sala de tortura – digo el comedor hyuga – ejeje~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Se tocaron temas banales como ¿Cómo estuvo él bebe? Del cual las dos hermanas se la pasaban suspirando, por lo que contaba la madre del pequeño hizashi.

Luego vinieron temas del clan. Unir al souke y al bouke había sido todo un lio después de que neji asumiera el cargo de jefe absoluto mientras hanabi era menor de edad.

Aun los más fieles del bouke seguían persistiendo en ayudar en todo en la mansión.

"**hinata, sé que no has venido de visita. Me he enterado que desde hace cuatro semanas no has ido de misión y que has pedido permiso para que te den de baja "-** era la oportunidad de deshacerse del viejo.

"**pues veras otousan. No me he estado sintiendo bien, de hecho los síntomas que tengo han estado presente desde hace un mes y medio"- **trataba de hacer entender a su padre, no podía evitar el rubor que se estaba presentando en su rostro.

"**pero, hinata-chan no se te ve enferma de hecho te veo no sé cómo decirlo… radiante"- **dio en el clavo su amiga tenten, ella paso por las mismas etapas.

"**Ahora que te veo bien, nee-san. Creo que has subido algo de peso"- **como siempre metiendo en problemas a su hermana mayor.

Era ahora, tenía que decirle que iba a ser abuelo. Quizás la noticia le chocaría un poco. No era para tanto ¿cierto?

Solo un poco más y adiós al viejo hyuga. Se libraría de una molestia.

"**nee-san, no puedo creer que te estas descuidando. ¡Yo que envidio tu figura!…."** – esto último lo dijo con cascaditas en los ojos, dramáticamente.

Era ahora o nunca.

"**verán sasuke-kun y yo vamos a…"-**

"**me entere que uzumaki está esperando la llegada de su primogénito"-** ¿era una pregunta? . Pero lo más importante porque la interrumpían ¡kami-sama la estaba castigando!

"**sakura está más que contenta, tiene seis semanas"- **respondió la esposa del jefe hyuga.

"**todos** **ya tienen o esperan la llegada** **de sus hijos, solo faltan ustedes**"- quería fastidiar a su hermana, da lo por hecho.

Por un momento se sintió dos chacras malignos emanados por los dos hyugas varones, sus líneas sucesoras parecían activarse.

"**hanabi-chan, que clase de cosas dices-** trataba de tranquilizar a su esposo y suegro **– apenas llevan seis meses de casados, es muy… pronto **– ya se venía venir las reacciones.

"**no creo que uchiha quiera tener hijo –** lo fulmino** – además hinata aún es menor de edad" – **

Pues así era, hinata aún era menor de había casado con sasuke meses después de haber cumplido los diecisiete, claro sasuke tuvo que pasar por pruebas impuestas por el clan hyuga. Las pasó todas con éxito, para el desagrado de hiashi.

Dentro de dos meses hinata pasaría a ser mayor de edad.

Si, era un pervertido que había embarazado a su esposa menor de edad, un completo pervertido.

Se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos. Su "familia" decía cada cosa y luego lo fulminaban, lo querían eliminar de eso está seguro.

"**nee-san te dará un nieto antes de que te des cuenta, otousan –** parecía un reproche **– ya me lo imagino…. Se parecerá a …**

Y asi hanabi describía al su sobrino como si hubiera viajado en el futuro y se lo había encontrado.

Ya se estaba cansando, tenía que decirlo. Ya quería librarse del viejo de una vez por todas, que fastidio.

"**bueno ya fue suficiente –** golpeo la mesa con la palma de su mano **– con imaginarse con… mi…ni…nieto – **soltó como si hubiera corrido una maratón con maito gai y su discípulo, acto seguido se volvió a sentar con su semblante serio.

"**tenías que decirnos algo ¿verdad? Nee-san**"- ignoro por completo a su progenitor.

Soltó un suspiro. Valor, era lo que necesitaba. No quería matar a su padre. De lo que si estaba segura era que quizás armaria un escándalo y perseguiría a sasuke por toda la aldea gritando "eres un maldito pervertido, aun es una niña….. ¡Te las cortare uchiha! ¡Te las cortare! Uchihaaaaaaa…."- sacudió su cabeza frenéticamente para desvanecer sus alucinaciones.

"hai - todos centraron su atención en la ojiperla – tsunade-sama me hizo un chequeo, ya que me estuve sintiendo "extraña" durante la última misión que tuve donde tenía que ir a ver sobre el sello de juubi – sus mejillas se sonrojaron, se extrañaron ya que ella ya no solía ponerse roja a menos que el causante fuera su esposo. ¿Entonces cuál era el motivo? – pues… estoy embar…

"**hinata está embarazada –** lo dijo como si estuviese hablando del clima **– por cierto son gemelos"** **–** un silencio incomodo se posiciono del comedor hyuga.

Después de haber pasado unos cinco minutos como piedras, neji y hiashi parecían poder moverse.

"**Otousan ¿te encuentras bien?"-** miro a su hija, su mirada se entristeció. Ya no era la pequeña hinata que entrenaba duramente y lastimaba con sus palabras. Era La kunoichi más fuerte de las cinco grandes naciones, la viva imagen de su madre. Guardiana del juubi, jefa y creadora del control de las fronteras en el mundo shinobi o como solía decirle el mundo shinobi "diosa luna".

Se estaba saliendo de su objetivo – su mira se fijó en el azabache – él, ese demonio que había alejado a su primogénita de su lado. No bastando con eso se atrevió a desafiarlo para obtener la mano de la peliazul. Y ahora le venían con la noticia de que se convertiría en abuelo, simplemente imperdonable.

Se levantó de su asiento – ante la vista de todos – posiciono su vista en su "nuero" y cuando se dispuso a lanzarle improperios y atacarlo, perdió el conocimiento.

Neji llego a atrapar el cuerpo de su tío antes de que impacte al suelo. Las kunoichis socorrieron al hyuga mayor, este se encontraba inconsiente por el grado de la noticia recibida. No puedo contener que en sus facciones se formara una sonrisa socarrona, siendo visto por su esposa. ¡Maldición! Se dio cuenta de que lo dijo adrede, le vendría un gran castigo.

El rinconcito de la novata:D

Ohayo!

Eh estado pensando en escribir mi primer lemon, ¡en que me metiiii! Enserio tratare de hacerlo "natural". Lo pensare si lo hago en el próximo capitulo.

Me tarde un poquito ¡sí!, enserio gomene ;D .Tuve un bloqueo mental En fin ¡vamos a contestar los reviews!

**Eyesgray-sama**: oh! Gracias por tus mensajes, me pone muy feliz que te guste. Gracias por la corrección ¡me salvaste la vida! Estoy apenada ¬¬ .

**Juvia mavis-chan**: si Kawaii habrán muchos bebes. Acabo de darme cuenta que no puse a kiba-kun (es soltero) arigatouuu.

**Mangetsu hyuga**: nyaaaa! Te agradezco que te tomes el tiempo para mandarme tus comentarios. Me da mucha más inspiración a seguir.

: me da tanta alegría que te guste este modesto y novato finc.

Acepto reviews, comentarios, correcciones y si por ahí me quieren dar de tomatazos ¡los acepto! es para que hina le prepare deliciosas platillos a sasuke-kun.


End file.
